


The Dare On Your Lips

by hollyblue2



Series: Writing Challenge Entries [39]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Dean has the biggest crush, Drinking, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Minor Misunderstandings, Oblivious!Dean, Truth or Dare, bad flirt!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 19:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21123788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue2/pseuds/hollyblue2
Summary: Dean Winchester has had the biggest crush on Castiel, but believes that Castiel isn't interested.Then on one drunken night, Dean is dared to kiss Castiel.





	The Dare On Your Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Writers of Destiel weekly words: Kiss me. 
> 
> Beta'd by @babybluecas :) 
> 
> For once it hasn't been a month since I last posted something, though I've still been working tirelessly on my long fic <strike>I hope it will be worth it</strike>
> 
> I hope you like this fluffy one :)

* * *

  
  


Dean’s buzzed enough from the couple of beers he’d had that he doesn’t feel ashamed when his eyes land on Castiel Novak across the single dorm room that he and his friends are crammed in to. His ass went numb some time ago, but moving isn’t an option unless he wants to sit on someone’s lap. While that wouldn’t be much of an issue, he’s damn sure the person’s lap he wants to sit on wouldn’t like it. 

They’ve spoken, spent lunches together and sat in the same economics class for the past two semesters, but Castiel has never flirted back to him when Dean’s upped his game a little. He’s thrown a couple of hints to the guy, bought him several coffees on their many all-nighters trying to get assignments completed and even turned on his Winchester charm that’s had a hundred percent success rate—until Castiel. 

Charlie passes the cheap vodka around to Benny, who takes a generous swig but still makes a face like it’s burning his insides, and Dean’s not surprised, the stuff tastes like what he imagines paint thinner would taste like. 

They’ve been playing Truth or Dare, and so far Dean’s been all truths and explained his few conquests since getting to college, and shed light on the weirdest place he’s had sex in which hadn’t been all that interesting, and Dean’s seen far too much skin of his best friend Benny and in his opinion, not enough of Cas’, who still looks warm and flushed from when Meg asked if he was still a virgin. Dean does now know that Castiel isn’t a virgin, has skipped class more than once and can also do a backflip—Dean had been more than impressed when Castiel had gone out in the corridor and backflipped. 

The bottle of vodka reaches Dean, and then Charlie speaks up. “Truth or dare, Dean?” 

He thinks for a moment and eyes Charlie carefully. She’s got a glint in her eye that Dean passes off as having alcohol in her. "Dare."

Charlie grins. “I dare you to kiss Cas,” she says and then turns her eyes on Castiel. 

Dean flusters, he can feel his cheeks reddening, but Castiel is already on his feet in the middle of the room not giving Dean much longer to think about it.

"Come on, Dean," Castiel says, holding out his hand to help Dean from the floor. He's quite capable of doing that himself, though… taking Castiel's hand sounds like a real nice thing to do. "Don't be a wuss."

Dean scoffs. As if. 

He stands, with Castiel's help, especially when he realises that the vodka has hit him harder than expected, and faces off with him. 

Dean's never really been close enough to him to notice how their eyes meet almost perfectly. Castiel is a little squarer than himself broad shoulders and thick muscles. His eyes are shining bright with alcohol consumption and they're bluer than usual. 

"Can't back out now, Dean. Not on a dare. Kiss me," Castiel taunts easily and he seems far too cool with this when Dean just knows he's way overthinking every single second. 

He expects to give Castiel an awkward peck on the lips, back away and shuffle back into his spot on the floor and take a large swig of vodka to lessen the chances of remembering that he kissed Castiel Novak. 

What really happens is that he leans in, with Castiel's lips in his focus, and then Castiel is right there to meet him. Around him, their friends mock cheer and holler loud enough to have the RA come round and disperse them all. Castiel's lips meet his for more than a moment, long enough for Dean to really feel like this is happening and then Castiel grabs hold of his upper arms and the kiss deepens.

Dean pulls back, confused and panicked, Castiel doesn't want this. This wasn't part of the dare, Castiel doesn't need to suffer him for any longer. 

He sits down with a heavy thunk, eyes averted from Castiel, and everyone else in the room too. He does take a large swig if vodka, wishing he could down enough that he could excuse himself back to his own room, but he stays because he doesn't want his friends to think he's a lightweight. 

He's quiet though, even where usually alcohol would make his tongue loose, he remains with his mouth closed. Charlie shoots him a strange look so he spends the rest of the game not handing out truths and dares and everyone else seems to skip over him too. 

The heat of Castiel's gaze lingers on him every so often but he refuses to acknowledge it. He was so stupid to make more of it than was necessary, now Castiel is probably disgusted with him. It's just so typical of him to latch onto the first guy he finds that isn't straight. 

Dean looks at the time on his watch to find that it's nearly 2am. He stands, hand against the wardrobe to steady his wobbly legs, and then mumbles—or slurs—something about sleep before making it out of the room.

The cool air of the corridor is a pleasant surprise and it clears the fog in his mind a little even as he stumbles towards his dorm.

He has no idea how far he gets before he hears a voice call his name behind him. 

It's Castiel.

Hasn't Dean been humiliated enough already? He doesn't stop to see what Cas wants, not until a hand wraps around his arm gently and tugs him to face the other way.

"Dean?"

"Yeah, it's me," he says with a falsified grin.

"Are you okay? You've been strangely quiet this evening ever since… you know."

"Ever since I made a joke out of myself, yeah, thanks for that." Dean's tone is bitter on his tongue, but he doesn't care anymore. He can apologise to him in the morning but now he really wants to sleep.

"No, Dean… you didn't… I shouldn't have done that, okay. It's my fault. I… I thought you were into it, and then I got into it, but then you pulled away, so I'm sorry. I shouldn't have put you on the spot in front of our friends." Castiel looks at him with his giant blue eyes and Dean can't help but follow their movements as they look around. "I asked Charlie to give you that dare."

The revelation stops Dean's brain so suddenly he can almost hear the car crash and it feels like it sobers him up instantly.

"You did what?"

"I have been flirting with you for months. Clearly, I'm crap at it since you haven't noticed. So I told Charlie about it, asked for some advice because she knows you better than any of us. She told me to be obvious."

"That kiss just left me more confused.” Dean's drunken loose lips start talking before he can back out, laying his feelings at their feet. “Because I wanted it so bad but I assumed you didn't want it so I backed off before it got serious. It was so… unreal, faked."

Castiel sighs, but smiles with mirth. "Do you want to try again, then? For real this time?" 

Dean looks at Castiel and he can feel the intensity of Castiel's gaze resting on him. Dean nods, words finally betraying him. 

Then Castiel is close, their feet touching, the warmth of Castiel's form against his own now pressing him up against the corridor wall. 

"Oh God," Dean breathes and then Castiel kisses him, soft lips against his own, and Dean kisses back. It's a little sloppy, Dean's coordination is not the best when he's drunk, but he manages to put his hands in the right places—one against Cas' hip and the other around the back of his neck—and kiss with all the might he has. Who knows, by morning Castiel might decide none of this happened and Dean will, once again, be left crushing once again. 

"Dean, stop thinking so much. I really like you. I want this to be more than just tonight, if that's something you want too."

"Yes," Dean tells him breathlessly, hands pulling Castiel closer until they're too close to kiss. Just holding onto each other is enough though. Everything around them is quiet and peaceful, the only noise is their breathing. 

Dean pulls back a little. "You've really been trying to flirt with me?"

"Basically since I started here last semester. I knew I was bad at it, but maybe I'm worse than I thought."

"I must have been oblivious too, even though I've had a crush on you. I was nervous every time it ended up just being us two for coffee."

Castiel gives him a withering look. "No one else was ever supposed to be at those," he whispers cautiously and looks at Dean to gauge his expression.

"So everyone knew, but me?"

"Maybe."

Dean knocks his head back against the wall. This is not the kind of conversation he needs when he's not sober so he just shakes his head. 

"Kiss me again?" Dean asks, and then adds, "I dare you." 

Castiel smiles and indulges him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know your thoughts :D
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://envydean.tumblr.com) | [My Writing Tumblr](https://envydeanwrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
